Our Friendship Never Ends
by hisachan1815
Summary: Everything has an end except for one thing, our friendship. It will last an eternity and problems or even death cannot break it. A fluffy Friendship fic for Gon and Killua! XD please R&R Arigatou


**A/N:**

Hello readers! This is my third story for hxh! Anou… This focuses on Gon and Killua but it's not a yaoi, it is a friendship fic! A fluffy friendship fic! Anou… I didn't expect that it is harder to write than romance fics because I need to stop myself from doing my favorite scenes! Ahh! XD

Eeto… I think this happened somewhere in Yorkshin, before the two met Leorio. I wish you would like this story and support me with my other coming fics. Maybe, this will contain wrong grammars or what but yah know! I know you can still get it! HAHAHAHA!

**Disclaimer:**

Hunter X Hunter is not mine and the thing that I can only claim for myself is the plot of this story.

_To the story!_

* * *

Everything has an end except for one thing, our friendship. It will last an eternity and problems or even death cannot break it. Someday, we might part our ways but we'll still be connected to each other. I promise, wherever you may go and no matter how many years had passed since we last saw each other, I will do everything just to find you. Even fate cannot stop me because I won't ever fall on its tricks. No matter what happen, I will not let our friendship fade. I promise.

* * *

It was late at night and almost all of the people were sleeping. The room was very quiet until a voice broke the dead air.

"KILLUA!"

Gon's eyes popped wide open and he almost jump out of his bed when he woke up. Beads of sweat covered his face and it looks like he was puffed out.

He observed the whole place and realized that it is still dark. His eyes stopped on Killua who is giving him sharp glares. Gon bit his lip and decided not to speak first because it looks like his friend was annoyed. _Uh-oh… I think I woke him up… _he thought nervously as he gave Killua an apologizing stare.

The albino broke the staring game and spoke coldly to Gon, his eyes were as blank as it is when he was angry. "It is late at night! Why are you shouting?! Don't you know that you disturbed my slumber?" he said angrily but the other just gave him a simple answer.

"I had a nightmare…"

Killua's expression suddenly changed, he was wondering what kind of nightmare Gon can have that involves him. His annoyance finally faded when he saw his friend curled up like a ball in his bed.

The albino jumped out of his own bed and went to Gon' side. Gon suddenly felt a movement on his side and felt a war, hand patted his shoulders. The raven haired boy feels cold and he wants to feel warmth. "Gon… want to take a walk?" a calm voice from Killua who is obviously becoming ill at ease for his friend.

Gon lifted his head and looked at Killua and met his blue eyes. Killua had managed to look cool although he doesn't feel well for his friend. The other's almond colored eyes sparkled as a glimpse of light reached into it.

"Alright…"

* * *

They are walking beside each other on an empty park. Midnight breeze suddenly blew and it was as cold as ice and brings an eerie feeling. Gon suddenly stopped and cleared his throat that caught Killua's attention.

Killua who is now ahead of him turned and raised an eyebrow. There is something that is wrong that he can sense on Gon but he just can't explain it. His joyful part was missing and he was just standing there as if he was having an endless train of thoughts. The ex-assassin doesn't want that image of his friend that he is witnessing now.

"Cut this out Gon, what's the matter?" upon hearing the other's voice, he suddenly blinked and lowered his head. No answer came from him and that made Killua irritated, he walked towards Gon and shook him abruptly.

It seems that Gon is still asleep because he didn't even reacted to the thing that Killua does so, Killua gave up and groaned. His friend acts as if he doesn't know him because he didn't even bothered to look at Killua and tell whether it's nothing or he's just messing up with him. The albino turned his back then…

"If you're trying to mess up with me… you won… If there's smething you need to say, I'll just be over there."

He said as he walks towards a blooming cherry blossom tree. It is so cold tonight and it struck Gon. He isn't messing up with Killua, he just can't say the thing that bothers him to the albino.

_ Someday, Killua and I will part our ways, not knowing if we can see each other again. If I will be the one to be followed, I'll not let Killua leave me but what if he's already tired? He's already tired to understand me… Will my nightmare come true?_

He was really affected with his recent dream and he doesn't even know that while standing in the middle of the park alone, he was already crying. Gon suddenly crouched down and his emotions overpowered him. Killua saw that and immediately ran towards him, curious why Gon acts so weird.

"Gon…" he called and the boy suddenly looked to him, his eyes were full of tears and it seems lonely. Killua offered a hand t him but the other ignored it and stands by himself. He was about to wipe his tears with his hands when Killua stopped him and offered a handkerchief.

The boy was about to swat it but Killua caught his hand and wiped the tears of his friend.

Maybe, this two had already memorized each other for Killua to understand what the other feels. "Are you bothered by your dream?" Gon suddenly took a step back and gazed at Killua. He doesn't expect that the other would guess the thing that bothers him. "Aa…" he said plainly that made Killua smirk.

He pulled Gon and that made the other surprised. He was not surprised with the action but with the closeness of their bodies. _This is the warmth that I am longing for…_

But, the younger realized that they were too close to each other and if some people saw them, they will gonna think something wrong. "Killua… let go…" he said and the other immediately did what Gon said but it was followed by another question. From Killua again of course.

"I am in your dream right?"

He inquired coldly that made Gon feel afraid. _Maybe he's already tired of me that's why he's asking for him to have a reason to leave me… _ he thought bitterly. Killua was not a patient person so, he repeated his question again and now, it was answered by a low and trembling voice of Gon. "Y-yes… yes… Killua… but… matte, are you… are y-you alrea…dy t-tired of m-me?"

The albino blinked with his sudden question, he can't find the reason why Gon thought that kind of thing.

And another thing, that never came into his mind because he valued him more than his own life so, a tinge of pain came in his heart. He doesn't know what to say to his friend. Gon was getting lonelier and worried because Killua is not answering his question, it is like a huge YES that was slapped on his face.

"Maybe, that's a yes…"

After that, Gon ran away not minding where his feet would take him. He is crying and he doesn't know how to get rid of the pain in his chest.

Killua was shocked and he cannot move himself. _That's not a… no…_ After that, he ran after Gon but didn't find him so he just decided to look into the whole place.

* * *

"Killua… do you hate me now?" he asked himself but didn't find any answer. He doesn't want Killua to hate him, he was still crying until he heard a familiar voice.

He doesn't bother to look at him until something warm embraced him so, he lifted his head and saw Killua's hair. He was hugging him tightly as if he doesn't want to let Gon go away again. The raven haired boy buried his face on the crook of his neck and cried more.

The albino chuckled a bit, still not letting go of Gon and spoke up. "Gon… how can I be tired of you… I can't even-"

He was cut when Gon pulled out and moved further from him. He was afraid of what Killua will say because of his dream that he thought would happen someday. But, Killua stood up and looked at him.

"Killua… I… I…"

"How could you think that I am tired of you? I can't even survive a minute without you by my side…"

Gon was taken aback by Killua's words, he cannot believe the thing that he heard. It is very unusual for Killua to say such words. He was also surprised when Killua patted his head and pulled his hand to make him stand.

"Hontou (really), Killua?"

"Yes Gon…"

After hearing that, Gon jumped to Killua that made them both fall on the ground. Gon wrapped his arms around Killua's neck but this time, the other tussled from their closeness to each other.

"Yamero! (stop it) it's embarrassing…"

So, upon hearing that, Gon stood up and looked at Killua who is fixing himself. After fixing himself, the albino told Gon that he already wants to sleep so, they started walking back to their hotel.

* * *

They lay their backs on the bed and stared at each other. Killua noticed that Gon is still bothered so, he called him and spoke up but now, his voice was not cold. It was so soft and calm.

"Gon… dreams are only dreams… they won't come true unless you wished that to happen… So, just forget that. Just remember this thing always… Everything has an end except for one thing, our friendship. It will last an eternity and problems or even death cannot break it. Someday, we might part our ways but we'll still be connected to each other. I promise, wherever you may go and no matter how many years had passed since we last saw each other, I will do everything just to find you. Even fate cannot stop me because I won't ever fall on its tricks. No matter what happen, I will not let our friendship fade. I promise."

Gon's face lightened and he gave Killua a heartwarming smile that made the other blush.

Gon was relieved with what Killua told him and now, he feels alright again. No matter what happen to them in that dream, it will not happen in the real world because he and Killua will not let it. Their friendship will be stronger than anything that will come on their way. They will never leave each other.

Killua called Gon again and told him that he wants the other to sleep beside him. Of course, Gon immediately jumped out of his bed then ran towards Killua. Now, they fell safer because they are beside each other. Even Killua is happy that Gon is sleeping peacefully beside him.

_ I will give everything even my life for you… my bestfriend…_

"Good night Gon…" he said to the sleeping figure of his friend. _I will never leave you Gon… Forever…_

-Owari-

Gah! Finished! XD So fluffy and it really touched my heart *cries* Minna! I hope it touched your heart too! About Gon's dream, anou… I didn't write that there because I know that it is obvious. Ofcourse, in his dream, Killua left him. So sad…

Don't forget to _**R&R **_and if you have questions… ask them! XD Arigatou minna to aishiteru. *blowing kisses* Just wait for my other stories again! Hehehe. Ja ne~


End file.
